


The Fic We Wanted, Written By The Writer Who Can't Write For S**t.

by CharlieRhees



Series: Daredevil Fics [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Multi, This is my OT3 so I had to write for it, even though it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Frank had known about Vladimir and the relationship him and Matt had had before him, but he had never met the guy. He had heard things from Claire and Foggy, but hearing about someone and actually meeting them was two different things.





	The Fic We Wanted, Written By The Writer Who Can't Write For S**t.

Frank had known about Vladimir and the relationship him and Matt had had before him, but he had never met the guy. He had heard things from Claire and Foggy, but hearing about someone and actually meeting them was two different things. The reason he had started to think about the Russian was that it was nearly 2 years since Vladimir had left and Matt was acting emotional like the year before. At least this time Frank knew why and could potentially help him.  
“Matt are you okay?” Frank asked as he walked in on Matt curled up on their bed with a shirt clutched to his chest. There wasn’t a reply from the other man and Frank sighed, smiling slightly.  
Frank knew that Matt was still very much in love with the Russian and instead of feeling jealous or angry, he felt sad. Why had Vladimir left Matt? That was something that Matt hadn’t told him when they had discussed it the year before. Frank walked over and laid a hand on Matts’ shoulder, trying to comfort his boyfriend.  
"I'm sorry," Matt spoke, making Frank confused as to what he was apologising for.  
"You have nothing to be sorry about," Frank rubbed Matt's back, smiling in relief when Matt started to relax at his touch.  
"Here I am crying over another man when I'm dating you," Matt spat out bitterly, sniffling softly as he tried to wipe away the evidence that he had been crying at all.  
"And?" Frank could tell that he had confused Matt with what he had said. "It is possible to love more than one person, you know."  
"Really?" Frank smiled.  
"Of course," Matt deflated and Frank got worried again.  
"Not that it matters. I have no idea where Vladimir is," Frank sighed. If only they knew where the Russian was, maybe Matt would finally start to be okay.  
"Don't worry about that, we'll figure something out," Frank held Matt until the two fell asleep. The last thought in Frank's head was that he needed to find Vladimir, at least if the guy was still alive anyway.  
The next morning the two had breakfast and when Matt went to work, Frank tried to find the Russian. He had to have left a trace they he could follow, right? Frank sure hoped so.  
It was noon when Frank finally found a solid lead on the Russian. Security cameras had seen a hooded blond figure exit the New York airport almost a week ago. It was the closest thing that Frank had gotten all day. Now to figure out where he was staying in New York. He had a suspicion that Vladimir would want to stay close to Matt, even if the two weren't dating anymore. So that meant that the Russian was somewhere in Hell's Kitchen. Frank checked cheap motels and other places that the Russian was safe to stay at without any fuss. He narrowed it down to a few that were close to Matt's apartment and got his things ready. He was going to ask the clerks in each motel if they had seen a Russian come into their motel. He was bound to be in one of them.  
It wasn't until the 3rd motel that Frank finally found something.  
"Yeah, he showed up a week ago, blond with a thick Russian accent. Said he wanted somewhere discreet. He's in room 102 down the hall," Frank thanked the clerk and made his way down the hall, heart beating fast. He hoped he hadn't knocked too loud as he stood outside the apartment, the sound of his beating heart loud in his ears.  
There were footsteps coming to the door before it was flung open and a gun was pointed at his face.  
"What you want?" There was no denying the thick Russian accent the guy had. He had a scar down his right eye, leading all the way down to his cheek. Something that Matt had talked about a lot when he talked about Vladimir the year before.  
"I know you went out with Matt," Frank was one to get straight to the point. Vladimir raised an eyebrow.  
"And how d'you know that?" Vladimir demanded, slightly lowering the gun but keeping it up just in case the guy tried anything.  
"I'm his boyfriend," Frank saw an emotion pass through Vladimir's eyes, but it was too fast for him to see properly. "I wanna know why you left him."  
"Why?" Frank sighed before letting himself into Vladimirs' motel room, pushing past the Russian who shouted at him to get out.  
"Because Matt still loves you," Vladimir was silent as he closed the motel door. "I know you might not believe it, but he does."  
"Then why is he going out with you? Shouldn't you be mad that he still love me?" Vladimir asked, moving to sit on his couch, placing the gun on the coffee table in front of him.  
"Because he also loves me too," A look of realisation crossed Vladimir's face.  
"So he's polyamorous?" Frank nodded. Vladimir looked hopeful for a second before his face fell again. "Just because he still loves me doesn't mean that he will want to date me again."  
"If you don't talk to him, you'll never know though," Vladimir put his face in his hands with a deep sigh. "I've heard a lot about you from him and his friends, and if you are anything like they have described you, you'll go and see him."  
"Fine,"  
The two made their way to Matts apartment and Vladimir was stressing out the entire way there. Frank could tell the other was, but he had no idea how to help him.  
"The apartment looks exactly the same as I remember it," Vladimir looked around in awe and Frank felt his heart react to it. Maybe he wasn't that far behind in falling in love with the Russian as well.  
"I'm not much for decorating and Matt doesn't really care what his apartment looks like," Vladimir smiled at that, going over to the fridge and opening it.  
"He still has vodka in here?!" Vladimir shouted, looking over at Frank who laughed at his enthusiasm.  
"Knock yourself out," Frank watched as Vladimir took out some vodka, a childish-like smile on his face. "Matt should be home soon."  
Vladimir nodded at that and opened the vodka, taking a long swig of it. Frank moved to sit on the couch and after a few breaths, Vladimir joined him.  
At the sound of footsteps, Vladimir tensed, already knowing it was Matt with the way he walked. Frank had the urge to put a hand on his knee to comfort him, but thought otherwise and chose to give him a comforting smile instead.  
The door was opened and Matt walked in. Frank got off the couch and walked towards Matt, giving the other a hug that he returned. Vladimir had been silent during the entire exchange, not wanting to speak out as he knew the moment Matt heard his voice he would know who he was. He knew Matt would be angry at him.  
"Who's the guest?" Matt held onto Frank's arm and the two went to sit on the couch.  
"It's Vladimir, he's apparently feeling shy right now," Frank joked, laughing slightly. Matt was silent for a while and Vladimir started to freak out. Was that his cue to leave?  
"Really?" Vladimir flinched when Matt's voice sounded broken and sad.  
"Yeah. I know how much you missed him, so I found out where he was," Matt choked out a laugh.  
"If it was anyone else I would find that creepy," Matt turned his attention to the visitor. "Vladimir?"  
"I'm so sorry," Vladimir finally spoke, coming out as a sob. "I didn't want to leave you. But after the funeral for Toly, I wanted to fully cut ties with the Russian mob. When I came back you were already with him so I decided to stay away."  
Frank watched in silence as Vladimir cried his heart out. He could tell that the Russian was truly sorry for leaving Matt.  
"Did you guys actually break up though?" Frank asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Vladimir who looked at him confused.  
"Well not formally, no. I just figured we did when he didn't come back after the funeral or even tried to contact me," Matt explained, slow realisation creeping onto his face. "I technically cheated on Vladimir."  
Vladimir chuckled.  
"At least it was with someone handsome," Frank blushed at the compliment, smiling slightly.  
"You two don't have to fall in love, but I would love to date the both of you," Matt confessed. "Is that okay with you both?"  
"I'm okay with that," Frank nodded, looking over at Vladimir for his answer.  
"Yeah, same," Frank smiled at the answer.  
"I can see myself falling for you though," Frank scratched at his cheek sheepishly. Vladimir barked a laugh, leaning back as he clutched his stomach, eyes closed.  
"Me too,"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been a few months now that they had this arrangement. Vladimir still lived in his motel, not wanting to impose too much on what Frank and Matt had going on, even if he was dating Matt. After getting to know Frank more and seeing his soft side, Vladimir had fallen in love with the ex-army soldier as well. He hadn't said anything to either Matt or Frank about it, not sure if Frank felt the same and not wanting to ruin what he had at the moment. The three were going on a date that night and even though it wasn't to anywhere public, Vladimir was stressing out about it. He got ready on autopilot and left his motel room and started to make his way towards Matt's apartment. He knocked lightly on the door and stepped back, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he waited for one of them to open the door. It was Frank who opened the door and Vladimir felt his heart beat faster as he looked over what Frank was wearing. He looked amazing.  
"Come in," Frank stepped away, opening the door wider so that Vladimir could walk in. As Vladimir walked into the apartment the smell of food attracted him to the kitchen where Matt was making some spaghetti. When the table was made by a grumbling Vladimir and an enthusiastic Frank, the 3 sat by the table and dug in. After a few minutes of eating, Frank put his fork down. Vladimir felt the atmosphere get serious and he gulped, trying to get the lump in his throat to go.  
"We did call you here for more than just a date," Frank spoke, hand going down to take Matt's in his. Vladimir nodded, putting his own fork down to show that he was listening. "I and Matt have been talking. Mostly about how I feel about you."  
The nervousness in Franks' voice made Vladimir feel even worse.  
"In these few months that I have known you and talked to you, I may or may not have fallen for you," Frank looked away by the end of his sentence. Vladimir was speechless. He hadn't even had to confess. Frank had done it for him. "I understand if you don't feel the same, but-" Vladimir stood up and reached over the small table, dragging Frank into a kiss. When they both pulled away they saw Matt with a massive smile on his face.  
"Didn't I tell you it would be okay?" Matt chuckled out. "Didn't think he'd be that soft on you though."  
"What do you mean? He grabbed me, how is that soft?" Frank asked and Vladimir already knew what Matt was going to say as he sat back down and hid his face in his hands.  
"When I confessed to him he pushed me into the wall when I had a few broken ribs just to kiss me," Frank barked a laugh.  
"And I said I was sorry about 100 times for it," Vladimir grumbled, face all red from embarrassment.  
Matt and Frank both laughed at his embarrassment as the two placed kisses on either side of the Russians face.


End file.
